


Snowpaw's Journey

by Snowpaw (Andie_ZIR)



Series: Warriors: Three Paws [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Crossposted to Quotev, Crossposted to Wattpad, DarkClan, F/F, F/M, GaleClan, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Leafclan, M/M, Multi, Original Clans, Other, SeaClan - Freeform, Stoneclan, crossposted to fanfiction, crossposted to tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Snowpaw
Summary: Simba never thought their life would get any better. Their owners didn’t care, often leaving the food and water dishes empty or not cleaning their litterbox; the children were extremely rough—from playing dress up to battling “monsters.” The only time they got to relax was at night, watching the starless night sky from the balcony of the apartment.After hearing about the five clans from a neighbor, Simba resolved to change their life. Shedding their collar, they went to the edge of the city. It took days, learning how to hunt for themselves while traveling to keep themselves fed, but they made it.Getting to the road, they went to cross it, to start their new life…
Series: Warriors: Three Paws [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972780
Kudos: 1





	Snowpaw's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first story in the **Warriors: Three Paws** series! This story will be put on a schedule, I just wanted to get the first chapter out to see if it garners any interest.
> 
> We have a Tumblr! https://snowpaw-of-galeclan.tumblr.com/

The full moon hung high over the Stillwater as yowls echoed through the air. A cold chill passed through the pelts of the cats gathered near the pond, more than a few cats shivering and puffing up their winter coats to keep warm.

“SeaClan cannot have the land!” a silky voice called. All eyes turned on the ginger she-cat who spoke; Foxstar of DarkClan. “We already gave you land to grant you passage here moons ago! You have enough territory for hunting!”

Five cats sat on rocks that jut out of a small pond, and their clanmates all gathered below them as the moon continued to rise in the sky. There was Foxstar of DarkClan, a beautiful ginger she-cat with the most stunning amber eyes. Acornstar—a handsome, golden-furred tom—merely studied the whole shouting match, seeming to be entertaining the idea of stepping in.

Next to them sat a long-furred brown she-cat, their tail swishing lightly as she sent a glare to Mousestar. Her ears were pinned back as she flexed her claws. That was the cool and aloof leader of StoneClan, Barleystar. A striped silver tom looked ready to cover his ears from all the yelling and that was the one and only Flystar of GaleClan.

Then there was… Mousestar.

The blue leader hissed, taking a step forward on her boulder. “The twolegs have taken the fish we normally hunt, and what isn’t taken is scared away by their flea-brained actions!” she cried. “We won’t be able to continue to survive this leaf-fall without help!”

“Our kits are starving,” a golden queen meowed. “Rosewillow lost her whole litter to starvation.”

“We had to bring in loners to bolster our ranks after the loss of her kits,” a white tom added with a hiss.

“Would all of you be so fox-hearted to let kits die?” Mousestar yowled.

“Then go across the thunderpath,” Barleystar suggested. “Isn’t there more land that way?”

“And risk my warriors?” Mousestar asked, her tone incredulous. “You’re as flea-brained as the twolegs if you think I’m sending any of them that way!”

“Then I really don’t know how we can help you, Mousestar,” the ragged-looking Acornstar grumbled. “GaleClan and DarkClan have no land to spare for you to hunt on—”

“I know one of them is lying!” the irate leader yowled. “It’s against the Warrior Code to drive another clan out—”

“It is also against the code to force us to share land, Mousestar,” Flystar intervened. “This leaf-bare has been tough on GaleClan and I can only assume DarkClan is having a similar struggle catching prey.”

Foxstar nodded solemnly.

“That’s always been a minnow-brained—”

“Stop!” a creamy voice called. A calico stepped up, blinking her blue and yellow eyes. “Look at the sky, clouds are moving in. StarClan is displeased with your arguing, Mousestar,” she said, her tail swishing behind her. “You should stop before you anger them further.”

The aforementioned leader grumbled, turning her head away from the gathered cats. “… I was finished anyway.”

Barleystar cleared her throat, looking at the cats still gathered below. The ones who didn’t participate in the discussion seemed to have started to mill about while Mousestar had gone on her rampage. “Then this gathering is over. May StarClan light your path.”

Four out of the five leaders nodded, but all five left the rocks and went to their own clans.

Flystar padded over to his clan, closing his red eyes in exhaustion.

“That was rough,” a smooth voice whispered as he felt a body move next to his. “Want to take a walk to relax before returning to camp? As your Medicine Cat I advise you lower your stress levels.”

The tom chuckled, opening his eyes to see his clans Medicine Cat. “Leopardpelt. I can always count on you,” he said as he touched noses with the dappled cat. “Blueheart!”

The blue-furred deputy raised his head, looking to his leader.

“Take the group home. Leopardpelt and I will meet you back there later.”

With a nod, Blueheart led the party out of the gathering area, leaving Flystar and Leopardpelt as the only GaleClan cats left in the area. The two cats just started walking, no direction in mind aside from GaleClan territory.

The silence between the cats was peaceful, neither one willing to break it as the moon lit their path. The snow crunched softly under their paws, another breeze buffeting their pelts.

“Something must be going on in SeaClan that Mousestar isn’t ready to tell us about,” Leopardpelt said after what felt like a sunrise.

The silver leader snorted. “Or she thinks she can deal with it on her own,” he replied, earning a laugh from his companion. “I’ll send a patrol out later to see if they can talk to a passing SeaClan patrol. If SeaClan needs any other help, I’ll be glad to give it.”

He and Leopardpelt had always been good friends, ever since their nursery days. Maybe, in another world, the golden dappled she-cat would have been a warrior and his mate, but that was there. Not here.

Something rustled behind a clump of thorns and branches, making the cats turn their heads. Flystar raised his hackles, baring his fangs as he got ready to hiss.

A raccoon stumbled out of the brambles, struggling to tear apart a frozen squirrel carcass. Bumping into a leafless tree, a pile of snow landed on top of it, scaring the critter off.

Leopardpelt softly gasped. “That was…”

“Leopardpelt?” Flystar meowed as he turned around, his fur flattening once more.

“A prophecy from StarClan,” she whispered. “The claw of the raccoon threatens to rip the Clans apart. Only snow will come to save them.”

“Snow? That’s all around us,” the leader mused. “And raccoons aren’t a huge threat to us, unless they speak of a warrior… But no one has that name that I know of…”

The golden cat shook her head. “That is all they told me. We will have to wait to see if anything comes true.”

“Indeed we will…” the tom hummed


End file.
